Star Wars: A Romantic Halloween
by Learn-Co
Summary: Padme's rescue turns into a Halloween Party.


STAR WARS: ROMANTIC HALLOWEEN

_By Frankie_

**I am a young lady who has an intellectual disability that makes language difficult for me, especially when I am nervous. I get nervous when I talk to new people. When I am with my friends, family, and helpers I love to play board games, sing karaoke, dance, write poems or stories, and watch movies - especially Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Disney. I listen to pop music, play the piano, and I work in a clothing store part-time. I am very romantic.**

I was on my spaceship, the J-type 327 Nubian Royal Star Ship. I was in the sky, flying from Naboo to Mustafar. My name is Jedi Master Felize. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, like my friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a 27-year-old female. Obi-Wan was on the ship with me. We were taking the Sith to Mustafar to drop them into the fires of that volcanic planet. The Sith are evil, mean to good guys. I did not want them to hurt my friend Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, and Mace Windu were on the ship with Obi-Wan and me.

Darth Maul had kidnapped Padme Amidala, the queen of Naboo. She had been hiding out on the planet Tatooine because she knew that he was after her. He hurt her with his evil power. He put her hands behind her back and tied her up with rope. He brought her to Mustafar.

I said to Obi-Wan and Anakin, "Let's rescue Padme! We will kill Darth Maul. We will trick the Sith into chasing us onto my ship, then I will open the trap door and catch them in the prison below decks."

"Felize," said Anakin, "Let's get our light sabers and our lunch and head right out.

Obi-Wan said, "His crystal! Darth Vader has a crystal. If we steal that, they will certainly chase us."

So that's what we did. We caught Palpatine, Count Dooku, Darth Bane, General Grievous, Darth Tenebrous, Darth Gean, Darth Zannah (who looks like me), Millennia, and others.

When we landed on Mustafar, we could see Darth Vader's castle in the distance. It looked like a tall, black mountain surrounded by liquid fire. We knew that Darth Maul was holding Padme at Vader's castle. I talked to Obi-Wan about our plan.

Obi-Wan said, "The plan is, to get the Sith off the ship, let's tell them we're going Trick-or-Treating."

We went down into the hold of the ship to the prison.

"Boo! It's Halloween!" I said to the prisoners.

R2D2 was with me. He was dressed up as an Ewok, one of those furry, short creatures that carry wooden sticks. I get dressed up as Queen Amidala – not only because she is awesomely pretty, but this will confuse her kidnappers.

Anakin, who dressed up like Aladdin, tied up the Sith and took them away to the fire. They were destroyed for good!

Obi-Wan wore a blue Genie costume to match Aladdin. C3PO was Bruno Mars because of all his gold.

"There are stormtroopers on the planet, Miss," C3PO said to me. "They are the black ones."

"We will have to fight them," I said.

We all used our light sabers to fight our way through them to the castle. I rang the doorbell. The doorbell played "Hello," the song by Lionel Richie. Darth Vader opened the door wearing a red leather jacket and black pants, just like Michael Jackson wore in his "Thriller" video. Darth Vader looked shocked to see me, dressed as Queen Padme, standing on his front step, because, of course, he thought Padme was upstairs, tied to a chair.

"Trick or Treat!" we all yelled. We were pretending to be other characters so that we could get in and rescue the real Queen Padme.

Darth Vader put chocolate in our bags. He invited us in. We saw ghosts everywhere; they were dancing! We heard music. It was Michael Jackson's song called, "Ghosts!" We all walked forward into the ballroom and started dancing with the ghosts. Even Vader was dancing, sort of moonwalking, looking like MJ from the video with blue light in his eyes. When Darth Maul saw me, dressed as Padme, he ran up the wide, black staircase away from us.

A black crow, wearing a mask made of black gemstones, flew in the open window. He talked to me.

"Boo!" he said. "Felize, I can help you find Padme. Follow me."

Yoda, who was also in our group, was dressed like the Sith Palpatine. He was the first to follow the crow up the stairs. Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu were dressed up as a white stormtroopers and followed Yoda. Anakin and I guarded the bottom of the staircase until the others reached the top. We made sure Darth Vader kept dancing.

There was a red dragon at the top of the stairs. His wings were spread out, blocking the way. He was scary-angry. Anakin and Obi-Wan fought with him and killed him with their light sabers. He was gone for good!

We all ran through the dragon guts following the crow to the next room. We went through double doors and there was Darth Maul, holding his red light saber, standing over Padme who was tied to a chair! The crow flew quickly out another window.

"I am here to rescue Queen Padme!" I shouted at Darth Maul.

Obi-Wan killed him with one stroke of his blue light saber. He did it for me.

Obi-Wan said to Padme, "Don't laugh at my Genie costume, Padme, because you look pretty silly too."

Padme was wearing her cute white outfit that showed her belly button. The ropes were hurting her, but she kept laughing. "Rescue me, Obi-Wan! You do look pretty funny."

"Are you all right, Padme?" I asked as I ran toward her.

"Yes, I am all right, Your Majesty!" (She called me that because I was dressed like her.) "Please, Anakin, remove my ropes and bring me to the ship."

Anakin used his blue light saber to cut off the ropes in a flash. Padme ignored his costume. Obi-Wan opened his hand for her to take and get up out of the chair. We ran back down the stairs and we all danced again.

After that Obi-Wan and I got back on the ship and we kissed. Everyone else stayed back at the castle, fighting. Padme rescued Darth Vader from the ghosts. Then they left the castle and came onto the ship. Obi-Wan and I kept kissing while Anakin drove the ship away. We headed to Earth for Halloween.


End file.
